


【AM】All I want for Christmas is you（圣诞贺文）

by Ailueas_66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailueas_66/pseuds/Ailueas_66
Summary: 纯糖的圣诞甜饼！





	【AM】All I want for Christmas is you（圣诞贺文）

**Author's Note:**

> 文章里面有些伏笔，因为很喜欢这个设定，以后可能继续写这一对亚梅XD

       “这……怎么这么多？”Arthur接过信封，看到里面厚厚的一沓纸币，不禁惊讶地抬起头来，看向了坐在办公桌前的老板。  
       Nimueh把目光从手上的文件挪开，她用手指扶了扶眼镜，镜片后的目光依然锐利。毫无疑问，她是一个美艳的女人，但是她的气场却强大到Arthur都不免心生惧意。“里面还包括年终奖。”  
       “年终奖？可是我才刚来公司不久……Nimueh小姐，我不希望你因为我父亲的事可怜我所以……”  
       “你想多了，”Nimueh直接打断了Arthur的话。“我是个商人，我的公司虽然比不过你们曾经的Pendragon集团，但也不是太差，不然你也不会选择来我这里，不是吗？”Arthur听到“Pendragon集团”这个字眼时就垂下了眼眸，把手里的信封攥的死紧。“既然是商人，自然不会做亏本生意。你虽然来的时间不长，但是业绩确是第一名，所以才多拿了一份奖金。还有，从今往后，你在我这里拿到的所有的东西都是你该得的。我不会因为你是曾经的行业龙Uther Pendragon的儿子而额外照顾你。”  
       Arthur紧攥着的手慢慢松开，他用双手抚平信封上的褶皱，然后抬起头，冲着Nimueh真诚地说：“谢谢你，Nimueh小姐。”  
       Nimueh摆摆手，一边重新拿起了之前被搁置的文件，一边随意问道：“你们公司的事，处理的怎么样了？”  
       Arthur一顿，随即面不改色地开口：“Pendragon集团的破产申报已经清算完毕，父亲的后事也早就料理好了，现在我可以全天都在这边工作，不再需要两头奔波了。”  
       Nimueh点点头。“以你这个年纪，一下子处理了这么多事，也是很不容易了。”她放下文件，盯着Arthur，缓缓开口：“我的公司起步时，你父亲曾经帮助过我很多。对于这次的事，我深表遗憾。”  
       Arthur的眼眶一瞬间就红了，他深吸一口气，硬是没让一滴眼泪掉下来。他清清嗓子，努力保持语气平稳，但声音不免有些哽咽。“这次投资失败也是我们没有料想到的，父亲近几年来身体状态一直不好，这一次急火攻心，引发了旧疾……”说到最后，Arthur重重叹了口气。  
       “你很不错，Arthur。”这是Nimueh第一次没有连名带姓称呼他。“从你这一段时间的表现，我能看得出来，你并不是外界传言的那个浪荡子，相反，你很有头脑，而且做起事来也比我公司那些刚毕业的学生老练很多。坚持下去，我相信你的能力。”  
       一阵暖意涌上Arthur的心头。他冲着Nimueh重重点了点头。“我会的。”  
       从Nimueh的办公室出来，Arthur长舒一口气。虽然知道Nimueh是个面冷心热的人，但是每次对着她的扑克脸，都会让他下意识地紧张起来。他想把刚才的信封塞进大衣的口袋，一伸手，却摸到了什么东西，他掏出来一看，是一块巧克力，还有一张纸条。纸条上的字迹他再熟悉不过了。Merlin。  
      _Surprise！天气很冷，吃块巧克力再出门∩_∩_  
       Arthur无奈地摇摇头，但是笑意却早已遮掩不住。他剥开包装，把巧克力放进口中。不知道Merlin什么时候把它放进来的，难道是今早帮自己穿外套的时候？这个傻瓜，巧克力一直捂在口袋里，都要融掉了。不过，他现在是真的感觉到了温暖，从内而外的那种。  
       离开公司，Arthur径直朝着街角的那家商店走去。他早就给Merlin看中了一款手表作为圣诞礼物，就等到发工资的这天去买下来了。Merlin现在戴的表是他妈妈送给他的成年礼物，表面都已经有些磨损，失去了光泽。Arthur每次看着Merlin细细擦拭那块表的样子就有些心疼。他的男孩值得世界上最好的东西。  
       商店不是很远，他走了不到五分钟，就站定在门口。那款手表依然摆在橱窗最显眼的位置，Arthur似乎都能想象出Merlin戴上它的样子。“嘿，我要这块表！”Arthur推开门走了进去。“橱窗里摆着的这块。”  
       “先生不好意思，这块表仅供展示，是不对外出售的哦。”一个年轻的女孩子迎上前来，对着Arthur露出了一个略带歉意的微笑。  
       “可是它都摆出来了，为什么不能卖啊？”Arthur瞥了一眼女孩别在衣服上的姓名牌。“Freya？你能不能帮个忙，我真的很想买这块表。”  
       Freya刚想开口，似乎转念间想起了什么，她上下打量Arthur一眼，突然兴奋起来。“也不是不可以，但前提是，你也得帮我们一个忙，你觉得怎么样？”  
       “没问题，什么忙我都愿意帮！”

***  
       半小时后，Arthur对着更衣室的镜子，看着自己一身圣诞老人的装扮，欲哭无泪。他哭丧着脸，扭过头，看着笑开花的Freya，瓮声瓮气地问：“再说一遍，我是为什么要扮成这个样子的来着？”Freya走过来，拍拍他的肩，一脸诚恳地说：“别担心，只是哄哄来店里的小朋友，然后按照他们手上的清单把礼物送给他们就好啦。相信你一定会是一个称职的圣诞老人的！”Arthur扬起一边眉毛，对此充满怀疑。哄小朋友是他在这个世界上第二怕的事了！  
       “对了，我们的活动场地已经搭好了。”Freya伸手指了指商店的最中间，那里竟然不知何时已经搭起了一个纸板房子，装饰着花花绿绿的彩纸和彩灯，房子前还放着一把摇椅。“等会你就坐在椅子上，然后你的精灵会把小孩子领到你面前，你要把他们抱起来，听他们讲完愿望，然后安排精灵把礼物发给他们就好啦，很简单吧！”  
       “什么，还有精灵？”现在小孩子过圣诞真的好复杂。  
       “哦，我没有跟你说吗？精灵算是圣诞老人的助手啦，因为你一直坐着，也不方便跑来跑去拿礼物。你再安心稍等一会。”Freya说完，便转头去忙她自己的事了。  
       Arthur张张嘴，抱怨的话却没能说出口。毕竟有求于人嘛，多花一点时间也不算什么。Arthur抚弄着贴在自己下巴上的白胡子，想到以后和Merlin两个人都变成白胡子老头的样子，不由露出了微笑。不知道Merlin现在在干什么呢，大概还在忙论文的事吧……  
       “不好意思我来晚了！”Arthur还没看到对方人影，就先听到了这句话。等等，这个声音……  
       一颗脑袋探进Arthur的更衣室，然后定在了原地。  
       “Arthur！你怎么在这里！”  
       “Merlin！你怎么在这里！”  
       Arthur看着Merlin，他的小男友穿着一身绿色的精灵服，款式跟Arthur的一样，脚下踏着小靴子，头顶上带着毛绒绒的精灵帽，再搭配上Merlin与生俱来的大耳朵，活脱脱就是……  
       “小精灵！原来是你啊！你怎么没有告诉过我？”  
       Merlin小步挪进来，挠挠后脑勺，一副做了错事的样子。“那个，Arthur，你要听我解释，我不是故意要瞒你的，不过……你为什么也在这儿！”Arthur一时语塞，他还不想这么早就把礼物的惊喜透露出去。这时，Freya走过来，看到两人很是熟悉的样子，随口一问：“你们认识啊？”  
       “他是我男朋友！”  
       “他是我男朋友！”  
       两个人异口同声地回答，然后又同时望向对方笑了起来。Freya惊讶地捂起了嘴巴，难以置信地说：“这也太巧了，圣诞老人是我临时拉来的诶！你们这可以说是命中注定了吧！啊对了，不闲聊了，小孩子们快来了，你们可以赶紧过去啦！”  
       于是Arthur拉着Merlin一溜小跑到了小房子门前，Arthur一屁股坐在了摇椅上，Merlin站在他身边，帮他理了理前额的头发。“准备好了吗，小‘天使’们要来啦！”Merlin故意逗他，Arthur轻哼一声，没有回答。小孩子而已，还能难倒他？  
       Arthur想的太简单了。在接待小朋友的过程中，Arthur的帽子被抢走7次，鼻子被捏了10次，胡子被揪掉无数次，要不是Merlin在一旁忍着笑给他一次又一次重新粘好，Arthur真的要不干了！这哪是圣诞老人过的日子嘛！  
       “呼……累死了，还说什么孩子们都是小天使，我看这群小家伙都是恶魔，专门来折磨我的！”Arthur一边用双手拍打着堆笑到有些发僵的脸颊，一边瘫倒在了椅子上。  
       Merlin站在他面前，双手叉腰，低头看着还在嘟囔抱怨的男朋友，好气又好笑地摇了摇头。他抬起脚，轻轻踢了踢Arthur的小腿。“快起来，把衣服换掉我们就可以回家啦。”  
       Arthur抬手，一把拉住Merlin的手腕。Merlin没有防备，一下被他拉近了怀里。Merlin像刚刚的那些小孩子一样，横坐在Arthur的腿上，低头看着他，一脸茫然：“干嘛，让我去换衣服啊？你不回家啦？”  
       Arthur偏头，微微一笑，“不着急，来，小精灵，你有没有什么话要对圣诞老人说呀？比如，你的论文怎么跑到这里来写啦？”  
       Merlin嗫喏了一会，然后，他无奈地叹了口气，仿佛做出了一个艰难的决定。“好吧……是这样的，”Merlin挠了挠耳根，露出了一个腼腆的笑容，“其实就是我今年没拿到奖学金啦，但是给你的圣诞礼物又早就订好不能退换了，所以我才来打份零工……”  
       “嗯？那你还跟我说今年的奖学金什么什么的……”Arthur忽然明白过来。“Merlin，是不是因为之前……”他看着面前的人。Merlin低头摆弄着手指，不看他也不说话。“是因为你当时翘课去照顾我父亲了，所以没有拿到奖学金，对吧。”  
       Merlin抬起头，看着Arthur的眼睛，真诚地说：“Arthur，钱这些都是小事，你那个时候承担着那么大的压力，我也只能为你做这么多而已。”他伸出手，抚摸着Arthur眼底的黑眼圈，轻轻地说：“会变好的，一切都会好起来的，相信我。”  
       Arthur揽住Merlin的腰，另一只手扣在他的后颈，然后深深吻了下去。Arthur知道自己笨嘴拙舌，此刻内心翻腾快要溢出的爱意都不知如何表达，他只能紧紧抱住眼前的人，吻的深一点，再深一点。  
       在唇齿缱绻之间，Merlin憋着气，费力挤出一句话：“那你呢，怎么会出现在这里？”Arthur抬起头，朝着橱窗的方向抬了抬下巴。  
       Merlin回头，看到那块表，惊讶地倒吸了一口冷气。“那块表好贵的！而且是非卖品呀！”“对啊，所以我出卖了自己才换来了拥有它的机会，你要好好珍惜啊！”  
       Merlin把双臂搭在Arthur的肩上，亲昵地蹭了蹭Arthur的鼻尖。“你个傻瓜，我最想要的圣诞节礼物，是你呀。”  
       Arthur的眼睛有些潮湿。这也正是他想说的话。有了Merlin。他别无所求。Arthur凑上前，再次衔住了那双已经微微肿起来的双唇，用力吸吮着每一分甜蜜。  
       “妈妈，圣诞老人在跟小精灵亲亲呢！你快看呀！”仿佛在哪里响起了一道稚嫩的童音。两人没忍住，相视而笑。  
       “时间不早了，我们回家吧？”  
       “嗯，回家！”

THE END


End file.
